


Ten of Cups

by Canaan



Series: Major Arcana [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Jack, and Rose take a few days off to recover after the disaster on Culabree.  Fluffy follow-up to "The Lovers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Based on feedback for "The Lovers" and the fact that I felt bad about what I'd done to the characters, I wrote feel-good follow-up smut. It got dangerously close to developing a plot, which could have involved angst. So I might choose to expand on it in the future, but right now, it's PWP and complete, and about as fluffy as I ever go. BR'd by Aibhinn. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just havin' fun playing with 'em.

Rose had fussed a bit when the Doctor wanted to go _anywhere_ else so soon after Culabree--she thought they ought to take a few days on the TARDIS to recover before they risked running for their lives again--but the Doctor had insisted it was safe. Jack, who was equally suspicious of the Doctor's idea of "safe," had pointed out that he'd spent close to half his life on and off of spaceships. A hypervodka and somebody's bunk were his idea of a good time.

The Doctor'd just smirked. "Explains a lot," he said. "Humans need the sun. You apes evolved in it. Sun and wind, at the edges of oceans and rivers. Lock you up in a box, you can hardly be expected to thrive." After that, no amount of "Oi! Not a hamster!" from Rose could sway him, and Jack seemed to have given in.

Lying face down on a soft mat, bare as the day she was born beneath some awning that let the sun through but wouldn't let her burn, Rose listened to the trickle of water running away from the volcanic spring beside her ear and admitted to herself that there were worse arguments to have lost. She stretched luxuriously and wriggled her toes. Jack made an appreciative noise, which proved he hadn't really been asleep. Rose turned her head to where he was curled up on the low, circular bed in the shade of the three-sided hut. His eyes were half-closed, which almost hid the dark circles under them. "Thought you were gonna sleep," she said.

He smiled. "I get plenty of rest just enjoying the view," he said, with a familiar leer.

She shook her head. More like he didn't sleep well, and woke up gasping for breath. "Think I could wear you out enough to sleep without help?" she teased.

"Think you'll have help," the Doctor said as he ambled up the path to the hut. She and Jack rolled onto their sides to look at him. In the tropical heat and sun, the Doctor still wore his usual dark jeans, jumper, and jacket . . . above bare feet. Rose giggled. "What?" he asked.

Jack rolled onto his back and laced his fingers behind his neck. "Doctor," he said, "I realize you went down to the town, but even with no shoes, you must have been the most overdressed person there."

Rose got to her feet and acquired the net bag the Doctor'd had in his hand as he said, "Oi! Just because you haven't worn clothes in two days . . . "

"You said nobody'll come up here."

Rose took the bag over to a low table and knelt there to sift through the contents. "Nobody will. It's traditional . . . "

A delightful odor wafted out of a rough clay pot as she lifted the lid. "I don't know what it is, but it smells good." She set the pot on the table and rescued half a dozen things that looked like blue potatoes from the bottom of the bag.

"It's a festival dish," the Doctor said. "Garu fish, fermented fili beans, something a lot like garlic . . . "

"I don't care about the recipe, Doctor--as long as it helps you keep your strength up," Jack teased.

The Doctor's eyes gleamed with a dark humor. Rose nibbled one of the blue things as the Doctor began, "Time Lords don't have that problem, Captain . . . "

***

  
Jack let the Doctor encourage him and Rose toward the bed with quiet words and gentle touches. The Doctor's earlier skittishness around him had been hard on all of them, and it was almost instinct to want to bring Rose's sun-bright joy and enthusiasm to the fore. Jack invited her playful aggression, falling backward on the bed under her advance. He kissed her passionately and eased his hands up to cradle her breasts.

She made small noises of pleasure as she kissed her way along his jaw and down his throat. He let his hands slide up over her shoulders as she worked her way down his chest, touching damp spots there and then biting gently. It drew small moans from him, which made the Doctor laugh as he settled to the bed beside them and stroked Rose's hip and bum.

Rose gave him a sidelong look. "Why're you still dressed?" she asked.

Jack turned his head and watched the Doctor ease out of his jacket. Jack's stomach rippled under the combined onslaught of Rose's teeth and tongue as the Doctor drew his jumper off, conscious of Jack's eyes on his body. The Doctor, in nothing but trousers, always looked half-finished to Jack. Nude or fully clothed, the Time Lord was fully himself and in command of any situation. Half-dressed, it somehow seemed like anything was possible.

Rose's clever tongue wound its way around the head of Jack's cock. His eyes drifted shut with a soft cry, and the next he knew about the Doctor, the other man was stretched naked along his side, kissing him while Rose continued laving and teasing his cock.

Eventually, Jack had to break off a kiss to groan, "I won't last long like that, Rose . . . "

She drew away with a soft pop of suction. He made a small, choked noise and she laughed sweet mischief at him. "You're not meant to. Wearin' you out, remember?" The Doctor picked that moment to bite the junction where Jack's neck met his shoulder. He gasped and whimpered. "I'm doomed," he groaned as Rose's lips went around him again.

"Yup," the Doctor's voice agreed, low in his ear. "So you might as well surrender now." Sharp teeth molested Jack's earlobe and he took the Doctor's advice, letting himself come undone under Rose's touch, pleasure surging through him like a tide. A mouth covered his own, feeding off his cries as shudders shook his frame.

They petted him a while as he lay spent on the bed. They worried about him, he knew. It bothered them when he woke up gasping for breath. "Well, don't tell me you're just going to look at each other longingly," he teased his lovers.

Rose grinned and caught her tongue between her teeth, shifting over him to approach the Doctor on her hands and knees. The Doctor drew her up and kissed her, rolling them over so Jack had a good view. It was always a pleasure to watch his lovers together, but right now it was a particular balm to his soul to watch the Doctor's hands wander over Rose's flesh and his fingers dip between her legs, drawing little gasps from her. They might worry about his dreams of suffocating, but he'd rather die again than tell them about the dreams that _really_ kept him from seeking sleep: floating through a space station peppered with alien corpses, and finding the Doctor and Rose's bodies among them.

He'd much rather watch them now, warm and alive, as the Doctor's cock stroked Rose's damp heat, teasing her. "Thought the idea was to wear Jack out," she murmured.

He chuckled, a low, gritty sound that oozed a whole lot of sex for such a theoretically strait-laced alien species. "Time Lord," the Doctor pointed out. "More patience than you lot. We'll still wear him out just fine. Don't tell me I'm goin' to wear _you_ out." They were so sweet, it almost made Jack's teeth ache.

Rose pressed herself up to nip at the Doctor's chest and shoulder. "Not a chance," she murmured, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him in. Jack had seen plenty of coupling in plenty of combinations over the years, but Rose's sunlit enthusiasm under the Doctor's rangy length never failed to take his breath away. He tucked his hands behind his head, feeling himself slowly hardening again as he watched the Doctor drive into her. When it drew helpless sounds from her throat, he found himself smiling.

The Doctor slipped one arm behind her shoulders and the other into the small of her back, drawing her up off the bed and kneeling with her. He held Rose's weight in his arms like it was nothing, drawing them apart and together by turns as her breath grew shorter and the tension in her body more urgent. Her legs tightened around him and he kissed the hollow of her throat as she came. Her head hung back, her hair spilling down toward the bed. The Doctor drew her up again, so she was almost empty of him, and she whimpered softly. Then he let her back down, a few quick thrusts catching the trailing edge of her orgasm and spilling her over again. Jack found himself moaning at the sight.

The pair grinned at each other and kissed deeply, each mouth nursing at the other, until the Doctor lay Rose down again. He wiped a sweat-dampened strand of hair back from her forehead. "Right," she breathed. "Where were we?"

The Doctor slid back out of her, still patiently hard, and looked at Jack. So did Rose. "'bout here, I think," the Doctor said.

"Mmm," Rose agreed, as the Doctor reached for Jack's hip. Jack rolled on his side to face them and raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you start without me," she suggested. "I'll be along in a minute."

The Doctor moved to Jack's side and stroked his hip. The Time Lord's darkened eyes made his breath catch in his throat, and he reached for the other man, but the Doctor moved down his body to lick and nuzzle at the sharp line of Jack's hipbone. When he nibbled at the sensitive spots on Jack's flank, Jack growled softly and squirmed. A large hand grazed its way along his thigh and cupped his balls, rolling them gently. Jack cursed and his eyes closed. Rose laughed, softly. "What do you want, Jack?" the Doctor asked.

It was some kind of devious torture, Jack was sure, to make him put sentences together while the Doctor had his hand there. "You," he managed. "Want you. Inside me."

"We can do that," the Doctor agreed, releasing him. "Rose, could you hand me the . . . Thanks." The Doctor's weight shifted and a very no-nonsense swat to Jack's arse made him open his eyes and then roll onto his belly. It was a lazy sort of pleasure, not to have to do anything except draw his knees up a little and lay his head on his arms.

He turned his head to look at Rose, who was sitting up, looking back at him and smiling. He caught his breath as the Doctor teased him with a slick fingertip, then shuddered as cool fingers pressed inside him. He moaned softly as the Doctor stretched him carefully. He kept his eyes on Rose's face, watching her thoughtful look. He knew Rose Tyler well enough by now to know that some day that thoughtful look would become a question. He was very much looking forward to the answer. But right now . . .

Right now, he groaned, pushing back against the Doctor's fingers and gasping as they rubbed his prostate. He felt his eyes trying to cross and closed them. "Oh, yes," he breathed.

"Looks pretty like that," Rose said, amused.

If the Doctor had an answering quip, Jack never heard it. One moment, he was writhing with pleasure, rocking back and forth between the bedclothes and the Doctor's hand, and the next he was empty, confused, and waiting. The blunt tip of the other man's cock rubbed slowly at his entrance. He groaned and waited. The Doctor sank into him slowly, leaving Jack time to revel in the sensation of being filled.

When he was buried as deep as he could go, the Time Lord rolled them both onto their sides. Jack blinked a couple of times, and smiled at Rose at close range. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her close, helping her slide in where she could put a leg over both of them as she worked her way down onto his cock. The encroaching heat and pressure of her made him moan, and he kissed the side of her neck. The cool line of the Doctor's arm reached over him to settle a hand on Rose's hip. They began to move.

There was no force to the three of them like this, just a long, slow rise of pleasure built out of small motions and soft touches. A gentle breeze drifted through the open side of the hut to cool sweat-beaded skin. Quiet gasps of pleasure filled Jack's ears, some of them his own. Rose was close, and he worked a hand between them to press against her clit. She sounded almost startled as she came, spasming around him. The contractions around his cock were almost more than he could take, and the Doctor's teeth sharp in his shoulder were just enough more that they sent him up into the stratosphere. The Doctor seized his hip and thrust hard a few times, the cool feeling of his release deep in Jack's body while Jack was still coming down.

A few minutes later, Rose murmured, "Think you'll sleep, now?"

Jack laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "Yeah," he agreed. "I might."

"Sleep," the Doctor agreed. "Festival this evening. Wouldn't want to miss that."

***

  
The festival began at sundown, with a procession through town that felt almost like a parade. Jack wore loose cotton trousers and Rose was wrapped in a short, cool dress the Doctor insisted was perfectly appropriate festival wear. And indeed, they fit right in with the local crowd and those who'd come from the neighboring towns for the festival. The Doctor wore his usual jeans, jumper, and leather jacket, but then, cultural context was about more than clothes.

The procession ended on a bluff above the river, where the local spiritual authority asked the gods for blessings on the fields and the animals and said fine words about ensuring a bountiful year to come. It was the first time the Doctor'd got to hear it all the way through, actually--the last time he'd been here, the geothermal activity that kept the volcanic pools hot was peaking, and he'd had to interrupt the ceremony to convince everyone to get to more solid ground. Matter of fact, he noticed they'd acquired a trickster god in their pantheon since then, associated with earth tremors . . .

Jack and Rose looked terribly surprised when acolytes drew the three of them up in front of everyone, along with several other couples and small groups who'd been staying in the huts at the west end of the village. The Doctor just smirked and encouraged his partners along with a hand between the shoulders of each. "Come on, now, don't want to put a damper on the festivities."

Rose looked lost and took his word for it, smiling blankly at the acolytes and the festival crowd. Jack gave him a faint, worried look, but went along with it. The Doctor stood behind them with one hand on Jack's shoulder and the other on Rose's ribs, holding them close while more blessings were said.

He'd thought about leaving before the festival, much as he'd kind of wanted to see it. He'd figured on asking Rose and Jack if they minded being part of things, but his lovers had gone remarkably incurious in their relief at all being alive after Culabree. Not that he wasn't relieved, too, but you had to keep looking about you and asking questions, yeah? And it wasn't like anything terrible would happen.

Rose looked up at him when an acolyte passed her a bowl full of red liquid and said, "Drink, for the honor of the gods."

The Doctor smiled. "Not poisonous," he told her. "Wouldn't want to dishonor the gods, now, would we?"

Rose drank, and at the acolyte's urging, passed the bowl to Jack. When Jack had partaken, the Doctor accepted it, drinking deeply of the faintly sweet stuff. It exploded over his senses even as he passed the bowl back to the acolyte. The entire crowd took up a chant. Fires were lit and dancing began.

The fires had a bit of a purple halo to them, but that was to be expected. The Doctor kissed the back of Jack's head, impulsively. Rose did a little hop-step right where she was, laughing exuberantly and smelling like he should tackle her right here.

Evidently, Jack had a similar thought. At least, his eyes were rather impressively glued to the sway of her breasts as she bounced in place. She caught him around the back of his neck and snogged him like there was no tomorrow. "Dance with me?" she asked when he came up for air.

Jack blinked a little--probably at the purple halos--but grinned and let her pull him along. The Doctor watched them dance for a while, savoring the scents on the air, the texture of the earth under his feet, and the way the amount of empty space between his lovers shrank as the minutes passed.

Rose swayed in Jack's arms as he nibbled at her neck, and the hard little peaks of her nipples were more than apparent through the thin cotton of her dress. Her eyes found the Doctor's, and she blinked and said something to Jack. A moment later, she drew away from him enough for them to make their way back to the Doctor, who stood up and hugged them both.

"Jack says we're _high_?" Rose squeaked.

The Doctor chuckled. "By now? Ought to be."

"And you just _let_ us . . . ?"

Jack said, "It was the cup, wasn't it?" his voice muffled as his lips brushed the skin of the Doctor's neck.

Under the circumstances, it drew far more than a shiver. The Doctor groaned softly, feeling Jack's answering hardness against his hip, and held them tighter. "Mmm. Festival of Heavenly Bounty. Cup of Sacred Blessing. It's a springtime festival, Rose, meant to make everything fertile and ensure a good harvest in one of the ways humans find, well, traditional. The purple halos are just a bit of a side effect."

She tilted her head up to look at him like it took a great deal of effort. "You're tellin' me we're part of a _fertility_ festival?"

Jack laughed like a loon. "This mean we should start back to the hut, now?"

"Not a bad idea," the Doctor breathed. He scooped Rose into his arms. "Lead on, Captain."

"You _knew_ ," Rose accused. "You knew, and you let us drink it anyway?"

Jack led the way back out of the town, putting one foot very carefully in front of the other. The Doctor followed Jack's bum, that being as effective a way of getting where they were going as any other. "Tried to tell you about the festival. Tried to tell you about three-sided sacred dwellings. Festival dishes, festival clothing . . . By the time they brought us up for the cup, I knew you weren't interested."

Rose groaned. "Like I don't want both of you enough without any help. And what's this about _fertility_? Spent time making sure were weren't accidentally going to end up with babies with two hearts, or ninety-eight percent human by my mum's standards--we don't _need_ any more fertility."

That made even Jack take a stumbling step and look back at them. The Doctor caught up to him and nudged him gently with Rose's hip. "Not to worry," the Doctor said. "The Cup of Sacred Blessing does not actually make anyone more fertile. Still not going to "accidentally" anything--not without a trip to the medbay for one or more of us, first." She relaxed in his arms and Jack went back to walking. "It's just meant to ensure that those who've offered themselves do their part in ensuring bounty for the coming year."

Jack elbowed him in the ribs. "We don't usually need the help," he pointed out. "This some kind of fun for you, Doc, watching us? _You're_ the one who's always tasting this and filtering that and doing things to your biochemistry that leave you untouched while the rest of us are drowning. Tell me you can't just filter this stuff or metabolize it out of your system or something."

Jack was lucky the Doctor had his arms full of a very bountiful-smelling Rose Tyler at the moment. As it was, the Doctor had to content himself with giving the other man a dirty look . . . which might have been more effective if there weren't so much heat in it. "Could," he agreed. "But I'm not. 'm seeing just as many purple halos as you, Captain, I guarantee it."

Rose giggled against his neck and he moaned. "Take us to bed?" she said.

Their hut, mercifully, was finally in sight. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
